


Three

by F2of95line



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2of95line/pseuds/F2of95line
Summary: Jisoo can't understand why his boyfriends seem to love each other more than they love him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure anyone who reads my stuff knows I'm a fan of NCT's YuTae pairing, but I really like SEVENTEEN too, and while I ship JeongCheol & SeokShua, I really wanted to write this one (the angst is still there. I might have changed up my style but I'm still F2of95line lol... actually when I think about it, I should say I'm F3of95line since I'm writing about 3 95 liners now lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hong Jisoo stretches before taking a sip of warm water with lemon. He shuffles his sheet music before checking his watch.

He still has time to grab lunch before his next vocal student. He opens his bag to pop a heat-relieving pill; he’s been feeling some heat cramping early in the morning, and even though he knows his vocal student is too young to really be affected by heats, Jisoo’s too smart to think that being alone in a small, cramped room with a young man who hasn’t presented yet would be safe.

He picks up a sandwich and pulls out his phone and smiles at the message he sees from one of his boyfriends.

 **Jeonghan:** _Shua-yah~ what do you want for dinner today? I’m feeling like steamed rib stew, but Cheol is being a dumb brat and wants ox bone soup. What should we getttttt?_

Jisoo hesitates, pondering it in his mind.

**Jisoo:** _I ate ox bone soup with Seungkwan yesterday for lunch. Let’s get the steamed rib stew!_

**Jeonghan:** _Yayyyy! I knew you were an intellectual_

**Jeonghan:** _Can you pick it up after work today? Please with a kiss on top?_

Jisoo laughs at his silly boyfriend’s antics before sending a heart and thumbs up text, and then pocketing his phone. One thing, however, he can’t help but notice in the back of his mind is that while Jeonghan texted him, all soft and playful and flirty as usual, Seungcheol hasn’t reached out to him.

* * *

When Jisoo first met Jeonghan, he knew he could live with the beta probably forever. Whenever most people encountered Jisoo, they saw him as aloof, catty, and cold, but Jeonghan was clever enough to see that the poor omega suffered from social anxiety and fear of rejection.

Jeonghan easily dove in and fully yanked Jisoo out of his comfort zone, and embraced him in his fire before Jisoo had time to drown in the coldness of the world.

It wasn’t hard for the omega to fall in love with beautiful, bright ray of sunshine that was Yoon Jeonghan. Of course, it didn’t come as a shock to Jisoo to learn that Jeonghan already had a lover, and of course, it was even less of a shock to learn that it was Choi Seungcheol, the son and heir apparent of S Corporation. Not only was he handsome and the stereotypical strong, muscular alpha, his family owned almost every hotel in all of Seoul.

Of course Yoon Jeonghan would settle for nothing less than the best.

What _did_ come as a shock was when they met, Jisoo found himself flustered and shy in front of Seungcheol, who was every bit as dominating and strikingly good-looking as he was in his magazine pictorials. Jisoo realized, in horror, that he was developing a not-so-subtle crush on Seungcheol, while still in love with Jeonghan.

Jeonghan insisted on inviting Jisoo to all of his outings with Seungcheol, and although Jisoo inwardly cringed at the idea of imposing and annoying Seungcheol, he couldn’t help but to feel his heart flutter at being so close to someone so daunting and commanding.

It was one day, after Jisoo had finished vocal training, that he, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol had gone out again (of course, they were at one of the wine bars in the lobby of one of Seungcheol’s ritzier hotels, and they had their own private room), and then, out of nowhere, after each of them had finished at least a few glasses of wine, Jeonghan piped up.

“So, Shua-yah… do you like us?”

Jisoo promptly choked on his Riesling and hoped that was a good cover for why his face was turning crimson, especially when he saw Seungcheol’s piercing eyes gazing at him. The alpha didn’t particularly look thrilled, but he didn’t look angry either.

He looked… curious, somehow? Jisoo, with his tongue loosened slightly thanks to the alcohol, just bashfully ducked his head and cleared his throat.

“O- Of course I do. You’re both so… so handsome and kind and warm and… and-”

Before he could finish babbling, Jeonghan slowly leaned over and Jisoo gazed into his eyes, cheeks aflame. Although he had had the one boyfriend here and there, he had never been gazed upon so warmly and passionately, and he felt rather than saw Jeonghan slowly lean forward to kiss him gently, lips moist and warm from the mulled red wine he had been drinking. Jisoo couldn’t remember feeling so warm and giddy at the same time, like a sweet melody from an old music box with the sunlight dancing through the windows.

Jeonghan felt like the warmth of a first love.

And after Jeonghan parted from him, Jisoo broke from the warm fantasy, eyes wide.

“W- Wait, Jeonghan! You’re with-!”

Before he could continue speaking, he was silenced once more, but this time from another unfamiliar pair of lips, cool and dry and slightly musky.

Jisoo was vaguely aware that while Jeonghan was warmth and sunlight, Seungcheol was a crashing wave, engulfing all of him and cooling his senses in a way that made him want to dive into a crystal clear lake.

Seungcheol felt like the comfort of a cool breeze.

“Mm…” Jisoo vaguely wondered if Choi Seungcheol really had any flaw… money, looks, and he was a good kisser…

“We both… really like you, Shua,” Jeonghan murmured quietly, lightly stroking Jisoo’s hair as the Korean-American shyly continued to accept the passionate kiss. It was only after Seungcheol slowly parted from him, still leaving soft kisses against his swollen lips, did Jisoo’s eyes widen.

“M- Me too!” he blurted out. “I… I don’t know, I just… I was… I loved you, Jeonghan, and then when I met Seungcheol, I…”

He felt tears creep into the corners of his eyes (he’s vaguely aware that he must be quite drunk) and he doesn’t quite know why, but when he saw Seungcheol’s heavy gaze on him, he whimpered and buried his face in Seungcheol’s shoulder.

And from then, Jisoo finally felt like he had come home.

That night, Jisoo experienced more excitement in one night than he had ever felt in his entire life, and when he woke up the next morning, sore but satisfied, he knew he had made the right choice.

* * *

Jisoo unlocks his front door after work and enters his spacious apartment that he shares with his lovers.

“I’m home!” he calls, tossing his winter coat onto the couch and he hears a muffled thump and a hushed gasp. He blinks in confusion before opening the door to the hallway and peering in.

“Jeonghan? Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan emerges from the bedroom, smiling and face flushed. Jisoo stares, unsure what to say. Despite Jeonghan’s clearly hurried attempts at trying to fix himself up, Jisoo would recognize that sort of expression and smell; Jeonghan’s scent is overpowered by the smell of Seungcheol.

He smells so strongly of the clean, aqua-scented alpha, Jisoo almost feels dizzy with desire for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Wh- What were you guys doing?” he tries to ask casually, despite his inner voice sneering at him.

_They were having sex, you dumbass. They were making love without you. You’re an extra, you’re just a nuisance, you’re-_

“Nothing!” Jeonghan says brightly. “Cheollie the klutz over here accidentally spilled some juice on himself so I was helping him find a new shirt!”

Jisoo doesn’t say anything, waging an inner war, before managing to lift the corners of his lips.

“Well… I brought dinner home. Let’s eat, huh?”

“I, uh… I think maybe Seungcheol might want to sit this one out,” Jeonghan shoots the room a worried glance and Jisoo immediately feels concern fill himself for his other boyfriend.

“Is he okay? Should I check on hi-?”

“No!” Jeonghan says hurriedly, grasping Jisoo’s hands. “He’s… He’s not in a good mood, Shua-yah, let’s just go eat together, you and me.”

Jisoo feels a hollow, familiar sense inside himself that reminds him of when he was in school and picked in for being one of the few rare omegas in a school predominantly filled with alphas and betas.

It’s a feeling of being left out, of not being good enough, of weakness.

“…but… but I’m worried about him,” Jisoo tries to beseech, hoping he doesn’t sound too needy, but Jeonghan just shakes his head.

“Trust me, Shua, let’s just go eat.”

Jisoo manages one last worried glance towards the bedroom before following Jeonghan into the dining room, mind whirling with insecurity and confusion.

* * *

Even though Jisoo tries to tell himself that Seungcheol likes him as much as Jeonghan does, it’s hard to believe it when the alpha acts like this when he helps him through his heats.

Jisoo feels shame crawling up his face as hot embarrassment overcomes him; despite him reading (and experiencing) heats and having an alpha to help, it’s almost humiliating to see Seungcheol’s passivity when Seungcheol helps him through his heat.

Jisoo sometimes wonders if it’s better to just buy a dildo and help himself, but there’s no denying that it helps infinitely more to have an alpha, despite how… unenthusiastic Seungcheol is whenever the two of them make love.

Seungcheol has never even been on top, except for the first time they had been together, in a mishmash of lust and passion and affection. Jisoo wishes he could go back to then, because right now, he’s sobbing and begging for his alpha and Seungcheol almost looks _bored_ , leaning back, as he lays his head on one of his own muscular arms, just watching Jisoo as he slowly moves up and down on the alpha cock.

If anything, Jisoo’s at least glad that Seungcheol’s at least hard – he’s never knotted him, and Jisoo doesn’t expect Seungcheol ever will.

Jisoo can’t help but feel tears well in his eyes; the first time they had kissed had more passion than this sad excuse for sex. He can’t help but wonder if the reason why Seungcheol is like this is because…

Maybe Jeonghan persuaded Seungcheol to date Jisoo too, and after they had sex, Seungcheol regretted taking such an inexperienced, disgusting omega into the relationship. Jisoo chokes back a sob as he bounces harder on his alpha’s erection, twisting his hips as he tries to numb the scorching sting of the heat and the numbing pain of rejection.

“Soo…”

Jisoo’s head snaps up and he holds his breath when Seungcheol slowly reaches out and lightly thumbs his cheek, which Jisoo soon realizes his wet.

“Does it hurt?” Seungcheol’s voice is surprisingly gentle even when it’s husky and gruff from his grunting. Jisoo stares, until he realizes Seungcheol’s talking about the heat.

“A… A little,” he sniffles, trying to make the tears appear from oversensitivity. Seungcheol hesitates, before finally just dropping his hand and letting Jisoo ride him again. The omega drops his head and swivels his hips until he finally cries out, pathetically rubbing himself and resisting the urge to beg the alpha to touch him, please, just _once_ …

Seungcheol silently gets up and goes to the bathroom to fill the bath, leaving Jisoo cold and alone, and the omega wonders how long it’ll take before Seungcheol convinces Jeonghan to dump him.

* * *

Jisoo sighs one day at lunch, and his friend and colleague leans over to lightly flick his arm.

“Hey, Jisoo-hyung, you okay?” Seungkwan asks brightly, the round-faced boy biting into his rice ball. Jisoo tries to bring up the corners of his lips.

“Y- Yes of course, why?”

“You’ve been sighing into your sandwich almost every day for the past few weeks,” Seungkwan grins. “Ah! I know that face! Boy troubles, hmmm?”

He nudges Jisoo, who laughs nervously. “No, no, nothing like that.”

“Oh come on, Jisoo-hyung!” Seungkwan whines. “Who is it? Tell me, I won’t tell anyone!”

“You’d tell Hansol,” Jisoo says dryly and Seungkwan has the decency to look abashed.

“What can I say? If my alpha tells me to tell him how my day went, of course I’ll tell him,” he bunches up the plastic wrap from his rice ball and tilts his head. “Well, are you okay? I noticed you seemed kind of distracted during the orientation today.”

“I…”

_We don’t need him, Jeonghan. Let’s just be together. What do we need an omega for, anyways? He’s just going to be a pain to take care of._

_You’re right, Seungcheol-ah. I shouldn’t have even suggested bringing him in._

Jisoo squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m fine.”

* * *

Jisoo hesitates before he heads to the counter of the pharmacy, chewing his lower lip. The pharmacist raises an eyebrow at the value-sized pack of heat suppressant pills Jisoo is buying.

“I’m sure you are aware, but I am legally obligated to inform you that taking an over-excessive dosage, especially over long periods of time, can lead to dangerous side effects, including but not limited to, hypotension, seizures, severe migraines, complications with pregnancy and even death,” the pharmacist rattled off boredly and Jisoo nodded, swallowing.

He never really imagined himself as a pill-popper, but he… he can’t do it again. The awkward interaction, the cold rejection from his alpha, the humiliation of realizing he was unable to elicit a knot despite releasing so many pheromones… Jisoo doesn’t want it anymore.

He pockets his change before exiting the drugstore, feeling both lighter and like a chain is around his neck.

* * *

When Jisoo gets home, he freezes as he can smell something… distinct.

_Alpha…_

Even though he isn’t in heat, his omega immediately notices, and tries to shy away upon smelling the masculine, powerful smell. Before he can lose himself, he swiftly pops two of the heat suppressant pills into his mouth and dry swallows them, before focusing back on the sound. He, almost in a trance, creeps to the bedroom, and feels the bottom of his stomach drop.

Seungcheol grunts as he rapidly thrusts into Jeonghan’s pliant, lithe form under him. Jisoo can only watch in shock and heartbreak as he watches the alpha and beta, who look like true lovers, with Seungcheol kissing his boyfriend passionately.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Jeonghan pants. “Come on, give it to me, give it _all_ to me…!”

Seungcheol thrusts more quickly growling something quietly into Jeonghan’s ear, with a voice that makes Jisoo’s heart both flutter and break.

Seungcheol thrusts more, to the point where the bedsprings whine in protest, creaking along with the two enthusiastic passionate lovers, as the two of them whisper to one another, lost in their own world.

Jisoo has finally had enough; he stumbles back, trying not to choke on his own tears. How could they?

How could they lie to his face and tell him they love him but then make love on their own in such a passionate embrace?

_Seungcheol never lied to you. He’s never said it, because he never wanted you around._

Jisoo shakes his head rapidly, heart pounding furiously as he tries to stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks.

_You saw him… he can actually touch and pleasure someone so beautifully… did you see how fucked out Jeonghan looked? Seungcheol never wanted you._

_Jeonghan probably thought you were some charity case and convinced Seungcheol to humor you for a little bit._

“No…” he manages to whimper softly before he finally runs out of the apartment, feet pounding the pavement as he just runs.

* * *

Jisoo finds his way to the vocal studio and lets himself in with his access code. It’s only after he’s sitting in a private vocal room does he finally allow his sobs and screams to echo out in the soundproof room.

Jisoo wonders how much longer he can live this lie.

* * *

Jisoo trudges to work the next day; he had cried his eyes out in one of the rooms and returned late that night, choosing to sleep on the sofa than in a bedroom where he knew he wasn’t really welcome.

He had woken up early that morning and bolted out of the apartment to avoid seeing his two boyfriends – he’s slightly terrified that if he’s alone with either one of them, he’ll get the dreaded words of “We have to talk” and he knows it’s selfish, but just for a little while longer… he wants to pretend he’s still loved and wanted and-

“ _Whoa!_ ”

Jisoo snaps out of his funk when a hand quickly grabs the back of his shirt and yanks him out of harm’s way. He turns his head in confusion and blinks when he sees Jeonghan up close, and he has to take a deep breath to fully sink in and appreciate the warmth that Jeonghan’s presence brings him.

God… it feels like ages since Jeonghan has held him. He can’t help but to snuggle slightly and Jeonghan shoots him a concerned glance.

“Shua, what happened?! You were about to walk right in front of a car!”

Jisoo guiltily looks up and realizes that he was so dazed, he almost walked right into oncoming traffic. He swallows.

“I- I’m sorry, Jeonghan… I-”

“Be careful, okay?” Jeonghan suddenly hugs him deeply. “If anything ever happened to you… Seungcheol and I don’t know what we would do, baby.”

Jisoo’s eyes well with tears at the lie, but just accepts the warmth, while he can.

Jeonghan slowly leans back and tenderly brushes a lock of hair out of Jisoo’s eyes before leaning down to press a soft kiss against Jisoo’s trembling mouth.

“Go on, get to work before you’re late,” Jeonghan murmurs in a soft whisper and Jisoo nods slowly, reluctantly parting himself from the warmth, before heading to the vocal academy.

* * *

He’s not expecting Seungkwan to be standing in front of the academy, frowning and with arms crossed. Jisoo blinks.

“Seungkwan?”

“I saw you,” is all Seungkwan says and Jisoo just stares.

“S- Saw me?” he panics momentarily; did Seungkwan see him yesterday while he was having his meltdown in one of the-?

“This morning,” Seungkwan clarifies. “You… You were with Yoon Jeonghan-hyung.”

Jisoo blinks, until he remembers that Jeonghan used to work at the vocal academy with him and Seungkwan a long time ago. “Oh… Oh yeah.”

He blushes, realizing Seungkwan saw the precious moment from this morning, but to his surprise, Seungkwan’s glare is hard and fierce.

“Look, I think you’re a nice person, Jisoo-hyung, but what you’re doing is wrong.”

Jisoo feels his palms turn clammy. “Wh- What are you… saying?”

“Everyone knows Jeonghan and Seungcheol are together,” Seungkwan says forcefully. “I know you think what’s going on between you three is really romantic or whatever, but those two… they’ve been together for a very long time.”

Jisoo stares sickly. Has _everyone_ been able to tell except for him? Is it so obvious that he’s been clinging onto an already complete relationship?

“I’m sure you’re already aware, but you should stop whatever it is you’re doing. Those two are happy, and if you really cared about them, you wouldn’t get in between them,” Seungkwan shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Hyung, but… but I can’t be friends with someone like that. I just don’t believe in your relationship. It’s wrong.”

Jisoo numbly nods, unable to bring himself to say anything, and he just follows Seungkwan into the academy, trying to fight back tears of shame.

* * *

Jisoo eats his sandwich alone everyday for the rest of the week, and when he sees Seungkwan happily laughing with the other vocal instructors, he finishes eating his meager lunch alone before going back to practice more.

* * *

Jisoo isn’t sure what he’s saying (or maybe he’s screaming. Or maybe he’s singing), but he just stares at the document in front of him.

“You’re… You’re firing me?” he asks quietly, and the director hesitates.

“I- I’m sorry, Jisoo, but… we’re getting too many complaints from the parents. They… They don’t feel comfortable leaving their children with you.”

“Comfortable…?” he repeats dully, and the director shifts uneasily.

“I… I don’t personally agree with this, but they… they don’t like that they’re leaving their children with you; their children are right in that age when they’re about to present, so some of the more protective ones… you know, they worry. They’d rather leave their child with Seungkwan since he-”

“-is a mated omega,” Jisoo finishes wearily. “I understand. Thank you.”

The director hesitates. “L- Look, I don’t want to do it, trust me, you’re one of the best vocalists I’ve ever met. If I could help in anyway-”

“It’s okay,” Jisoo mumbles, shame creeping in again at receiving pity like some sort of charity case. “Th- Thank you, sir.”

He slowly picks up his backpack and heads outside. On the way, he sees through the window, Seungkwan, the person he genuinely considered a real friend, make brief eye contact, before breaking it away.

Jisoo wonders if there’s much else he can lose.

* * *

He heads back home and sinks into a chair in the dining room. His eyes wander and he smiles mirthlessly.

This gorgeous, luxurious apartment… he has to live life without it soon. It’s only a matter of time before Jeonghan and Seungcheol drop him too, just like his job and just like Seungkwan did.

He sits in silence for a few minutes, knowing Jeonghan’s probably at school and Seungcheol’s at his job. He reaches into his backpack and swallows the pills once more, more to stave off the itching, crawling burn of the heat that desperately tries to rage within his body, furious at being left unattended for almost two months now.

He soon feels resolute, standing up.

Surely, if Jeonghan and Seungcheol accepted him before, if they were willing to overlook some of his horrible traits, they would be willing to accept him if they saw him trying to put in effort, wouldn’t they?

He tries to smile to himself. “I’ll… I’ll buy dinner tonight and… and bake a cake! Yeah! That ought to make everyone happy!”

He lets out a slightly hysterical laugh, letting it echo in the empty apartment, before going to grab his coat so he can head to the supermarket.

* * *

Four hours later, Jisoo is carefully stirring the curry he’s cooked, making sure it’s burbling deliciously as he nurses a bruise on his arm. He burned himself (klutz that he is) but he wants to make sure this curry tastes _perfect_. He tests the curry one more time before he checks the cake in the oven. He peers in, frowning.

How does he know when to take it out? When the chocolate finishes baking?

…wait.

He didn’t make a chocolate cake. Why is the cake-?

He hastily yanks open the oven door and coughs, trying to wave away the smoke. And too late, he remembers…

He groans as the loud smoke alarm begins to cheerfully beep, reminding him how much he’s fucked up, as he gazes at the horribly charred cake. He sighs, carefully taking it out of the oven and heading it to the sink so that he can try and at least water it down to cool down the billowing smoke.

And of course, who should come home but…

“Shua?!”

“What the fuck-?!”

Jisoo gulps when he hears his boyfriends coming home and they soon come into hazy, smoky view, eyes wide.

“Shua!” Jeonghan exclaims, running to him. “Are you okay?!”

“I- I’m fine,” he mumbles, trying not to look too upset. “Just embarrassed.”

“As long as you’re not hurt,” Jeonghan admonishes before leaving Jisoo’s side. “Cheol’s not feeling so well, so I’m going to just take him to bed.”

“Oh… don’t you want some dinner first?” Jisoo tries to smile. “I know I burned dessert, but dinner’s good.”

“Maybe not today, Shua,” Jeonghan says apologetically. “Seungcheol really doesn’t feel well.”

Jisoo bites his lower lip, hiding his burnt arm behind his arm. He feels like a baby, but he worked for so long on this curry, he would really like if they could just try a little.

“W- Well, how about after? Curry doesn’t really go bad, I-”

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol finally speaks up, harshly cutting him off. “We don’t want any fucking curry.”

Jisoo immediately freezes, unable to stop his lower lip from trembling, before he forces back his shocked tears. Despite how nonchalant or inattentive Seungcheol was, he’s never heard him speak to him in that tone.

It’s a tone from an alpha that demands respect, and letting him know that as an omega, Jisoo is nothing significant. Jeonghan, most likely due to being a beta, doesn’t notice the force in Seungcheol’s voice that is meant to make Jisoo submit, but the pretty man does put a gentle warning hand against Seungcheol’s shoulder, and Jisoo can see the alpha’s tenseness slowly dissolve.

Jisoo realizes, in horror, that he has never been able to do that with Seungcheol. God, he… he _loves_ him. He loves them both; he loves Jeonghan for his warmth and nurturing side and he loves Seungcheol for his hardworking, passionate side, but he…

He has nothing to offer them. Jeonghan can calm Seungcheol down with just a touch, and Jisoo… he’s just annoying, a nuisance.

Jisoo watches Jeonghan lead Seungcheol to the bedroom, and Jisoo knows he can’t do this anymore.

* * *

That night, when Seungcheol and Jeonghan are asleep in their bed, and subconsciously thinking a third body is going to join them, a figure slips in, tearfully lays a kiss on both of their foreheads, before shouldering his backpack on and vanishing into the night outside.

* * *

It takes Jeonghan and Seungcheol a few days to realize something is wrong.

Jisoo has had moments when the vocal students had a performance, that he would stay overnight at the vocal academy so despite missing him, they don’t think anything is wrong for a few days, but it’s okay; Jisoo’s always comes back on the weekend, no matter how long he works.

Neither of them were aware that back at home, the closet that neither of them had bothered to open for several mornings was one-thirds empty.


	2. Chapter 2

When they both return home on Saturday evening, Seungcheol takes a deep breath on the doorstep, and Jeonghan nudges him.

“Are you ready to apologize?”

“…I fucked up,” Seuncheol mumbles. “Goddammit, why did it have to be curry?”

“It’s not like Shua could’ve known that was what made you sick that day. Maybe we can ask the catering to take it out from his birthday banquet-”

“No,” Seungcheol’s eyes turn icy. “Soo’s birthday party has to be _perfect_. If he likes curry, there’s going to be goddamn curry. Even if those idiots in the catering team put _milk_ in it. Who puts fresh milk in _curry_ -?”

“Anyways,” Jeonghan interrupts hastily, already seeing his boyfriend’s face turn slightly green. “Let’s go see Shua and let him know you’re not mad at him.”

“…how could I ever be mad at him?” Seungcheol looks away and Jeonghan frowns, checking his phone.

“Shua hasn’t been answering my texts for the past few days,” he sighs. “I hope he’s okay. Maybe the vocal academy’s taking up all his time.”

Seungcheol finally opens the front door and peers in.

“…Soo…?” he calls out, before sighing. “Where _is_ he?”

“…that’s weird,” Jeonghan’s brows furrow. “You know Shua, he’s always back on the weekend.”

“Well why isn’t he here then? It’s not like he’s leav-”

A strange look passes over Jeonghan’s face and the two of them exchange horrified looks, until…

Seungcheol and Jeonghan both dash to the bedroom, and after exchanging panicked glances, they open the closet and sure enough, the side of the closet that once held Jisoo’s meager items is bare. Seungcheol suddenly realizes that he hasn’t been able to smell Jisoo for… how long has it been?

“That… That can’t be,” Jeonghan’s breath hitches. “Wha- You think he would’ve left just because we didn’t want to eat his cooking or something?!”

“No,” Seungcheol mutters. “No, because he can’t leave. He _can’t leave_!”

He immediately grabs his keys, Jeonghan right behind him.

* * *

The two of them pull up in front of the vocal academy and Seungcheol jabs the doorbell repeatedly, demanding access to the gated building.

The iron gate remain stubbornly closed, until Jeonghan finally steps up.

“Let me try!”

He silently prays for his old access code to work before tapping it in and to his shock and gratefulness, the gate slowly rolls open. Seungcheol, who looked ready to scale the gate anyways, storms in, wanting some answers.

What he’s met with instead, is a small, round teacher sweeping up the vocal studio, accompanied by an alpha who’s sitting in one of the studio chairs and chatting to the omega.

“Hey!” Jeonghan calls out in relief. “Seungkwan-ah! Hansol-ah!”

Seungkwan’s eyes widen when he sees the two of them and he purses his lips before turning away and continuing to sweep. Jeonghan stomps up towards him, ignoring Hansol who stands up, body tensed.

“Hey, is that how you greet your sunbae and your hyung?!” Jeonghan demands. “I think I deserve more than a stink eye!”

“Hello, sunbae,” Seungkwan says coolly. “I see you came with your _boyfriend_ today.”

He emphasizes the word but Jeonghan’s not in the mood for games.

“Look, have you seen Jisoo? We… We need to speak with him.”

“…unbelievable,” Seungkwan just scoffs and shakes his head and Seungcheol just stares.

“What are you-?”

“Hold on, Cheol,” Jeonghan says sweetly, before grabbing the smaller omega by the back of the apron strings and hoisting him up ( _“Hey! Let me go!”_ ) and dragging him to a corner of the classroom, leaving Seungcheol near the door. Hansol is there in a flash, detaching Jeonghan’s hand from his smaller omega’s collar, but Jeonghan doesn’t need this. Not today.

“Okay,” Jeonghan demands, ignoring a rather irate Hansol. “No bullshit, it’s just you and me. _What_ is going on?!”

“How can you come here, demanding to see your secret lover when you’re here with your boyfriend?!” Seungkwan hisses, ignoring Jeonghan’s shocked expression. “Look, I consider myself pretty open-minded, but cheating is one thing I would _never_ -!”

“ ** _YOU DUMB SHIT_**!” Jeonghan roars so loudly even Hansol jumps. “He’s not my secret lover!”

“Don’t try it!” Seungkwan puts his hands on his hips, trying to look less intimated than he actually feels. “I saw you kiss him-!”

“Yeah! Because he’s my boyfriend!” Jeonghan snaps. “Him _and_ Seungcheol! We’re all dating! All of us! Together, you stupid fuck!”

“Look, this is wasting our time!” Seungcheol shouts desperately from the doorway. “Does he know where Jisoo is or not?!”

“…oh god,” Seungkwan’s face has turned white so instantly, Jeonghan feels somewhat alarmed. “Oh no, I… in that case, I think I might have messed up.”

“What the _fuck_ did you do?!” Jeonghan hisses. “If I find out you had anything to do with Jisoo leaving us-”

“Back off,” Hansol warns, standing in front of his smaller omega boyfriend as he releases some alpha pheromones to force Jeonghan back. In a flash, Seungcheol is right there as well, meeting Hansol gaze for gaze.

“You should go,” Hansol speaks up. “I don’t think Jisoo’s coming back here.”

“And how would you know that?” Seungcheol asks back levelly, but Jeonghan can see Seungcheol’s fist clenching at his side and Seungkwan speaks up, voice quavering.

“…because he was fired on Tuesday.”

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s heads snap to him.

“The fuck did you just say?” Seungcheol manages out and Hansol lets out a warning growl but Seungkwan lightly places a hand on his alpha’s shoulder.

“The… The vocal academy let him go,” Seungkwan’s voice trembles as he tries to hold back tears. “They… They didn’t like that he was an unmated omega. And I…”

He doesn’t hold back his tears anymore. “I’m a horrible friend. I… I thought ‘serves him right’ because I thought he was having an affair with Jeonghan-hyung. I… I should’ve been there for him.”

If Seungkwan feels horrible, it’s nothing compared to how Seungcheol and Jeonghan feel, who just stare at the crying omega, because it’s better than looking at each other and remembering that Tuesday was the day they came back and took refuge in each other rather than look past the tear-filled smile of their boyfriend.

Finally, Hansol speaks up.

“Look, you… you’d better go look for him. Maybe he’s with family.”

“Shua’s family all live in the States,” Jeonghan says hollowly, but obediently leaves the studio, his alpha boyfriend following him in a daze, as they leave Hansol to try and comfort his weeping omega boyfriend.

* * *

Only once they get in the car does Seungcheol finally let it out.

 _“ **Fuck**_!” he screams, pounding his hands against the steering wheel. “Fuck, how could… why…?!”

Jeonghan clutches Seungcheol’s shoulder, and the alpha doesn’t even look at him, too anguished.

“Cheol,” Jeonghan says hurriedly when Seungcheol exhales heavily to breathe. “Cheol, you have to tell him. We have to tell him everything.”

“… he would hate me,” Seungcheol whispers. “He would… He would run from me, he would-”

“He would _listen_ ,” Jeonghan emphasizes. “We need to find him, Seungcheol.”

“How?!” Seungcheol whirls to him, and Jeonghan doesn’t think he’s ever seen Seungcheol so heartbroken or helpless. “P- Please, Jeonghan! I don’t know how!”

“Your family owns almost every hotel in Seoul!” Jeonghan all but screeches. “You can make it literally rain money, but you can’t find one beautiful person?!”

“…”

* * *

It takes about seven hours for the six detectives Seungcheol hired to find Jisoo. Before long, one lucky detective contacts his client, informing Seungcheol where he was able to spot the cat-resembling man.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan don’t even hesitate, hopping into Seungcheol’s car to race to their lover, hearts pounding.

It’s time to confront him.

* * *

Seungcheol is less enthusiastic as they approach the shady, run-down diner that Jisoo was apparently seen at. Seungcheol swallows, feeling his stomach turn queasily.

“Come on,” Jeonghan says impatiently, almost running out of the car, but slows when he sees Seungcheol unmoving in the driver’s seat. Jeonghan furrows his brow, slowly sitting back down.

“…Cheol?”

“I… I hope he’s not mad still. About the curry,” is all Seungcheol manages to say, struggling for the rest, and Jeonghan smiles sadly. He knows what his boyfriend is actually trying to say.

“…I hope so too,” he says quietly, and before Seungcheol can lose his nerve, he exits the car.

* * *

Jisoo grits his teeth as he exerts extra strength to pick up the heavy dishbin. He struggles as he tries to bring the ridiculously heavy bin over to the dishwashing station. Geez… he needs to work out more. His job at the vocal academy had really been too cushy, letting him sit around too often.

He forces himself not to think of it; thinking of the vocal academy hurts – it reminds him of simpler times, of times of-

Jisoo cries out as he collides into someone and finally, his sweaty palm slips and almost in slow-motion, he watches in horror as the large dishbin falls to the ground and several plates bounce out to crash against the floor.

“I- I’m so sorry!” he clutches his dirty apron as he bows repeatedly, and when he hears silence, he slowly chances a peek up.

He feels himself quailing when he sees the silent, furious glance boring into him. He slowly looks down to see that when he collided with the customer, the customer’s plate of fries had slipped out of his hands and left a grease spot on his shirt.

“You stupid, clumsy _omega bitch_!”

Jisoo can’t even scream, the whimper almost torn out of his throat as he’s yanked by the front of his apron and hoisted up to be forced to look up at the furious alpha.

His manager hurriedly runs forward. “Sir, sincere apologies, please, allow us to service your clothes for you-”

“I don’t need service for my clothes,” the alpha snarls. “I want this omega to apologize.”

“I- I’m sorry,” Jisoo manages to squeak out, but the alpha growls and Jisoo cowers in fear at the imposing pheromones that are coming from the intimidating man before him.

“ _Do you think that’s what I want?_ ” the alpha hisses in fury and before Jisoo can even argue, the alpha, hand still on Jisoo’s apron, yanks the omega down. Jisoo cries out as the alpha puts a firm hand on the back of his knelt head.

“Let’s see it then,” he spits. “Let’s see how sorry you are.”

Jisoo tries to turn his head to gaze pleadingly at his manager, but the manager seems to have vanished, and everyone else at the diner is more interested in their coffee or pie. Jisoo trembles before finally slowly getting to one knee on the disgusting cracked tile floor. He’s determined not to cry (in front of the customer at least. He’ll go home and cry to himself later).

He bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath before slowly lowering his other knee… only to hear a loud crack, and he clutches himself to avoid screaming. He suddenly realizes that the alpha is now kneeling on the floor before _him_ , instead, and his head snaps up to see a perfectly shined expensive leather shoe on the back of the alpha’s head – the _crack_ had apparently been the alpha’s chin splitting open upon making harsh contact with the dirty tiled floor.

“Accept my apology,” Seungcheol hisses, digging his heel into the back of the alpha’s head before tossing loose bills on top of the moaning, bleeding man. “You ever touch him again, I’ll rip your stomach out through your asshole, you get me, fucker?!”

Jisoo is dimly aware of gentle, warm hands helping him up, and he realizes this familiar, warm scent is Jeonghan, who is frantically touching him.

“Shua, baby, oh god, are you okay?”

He dazedly gazes at Jeonghan, wondering if he’s hallucinating. “What are you…?”

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Jeonghan’s voice is low, soothing, and Jisoo just follows him dumbly, and all he can think is _But what about the dishes…?_

_…hope they don’t take it out of my paycheck…_

* * *

It’s only until Seungcheol pulls up at their home does it finally sink into Jisoo, and his eyes widen.

“Um… why are we here?” he asks, voice quavering, and Seungcheol turns to him from the driver’s seat.

“We’re going back inside to talk,” Jeonghan says in a gentle voice. “We need to talk about why you left, Shua.”

“Look, if you want to make it official, fine,” Jisoo says, trying to sound bitter rather than anguished. “I’m leaving you guys.”

“…but why?”

The question surprisingly comes from Seungcheol, who sounds on the verge of tears. Jisoo forces himself to remain grounded and looks away.

“I think you know why. Now, if you’re not driving me back to my place, I’m going to walk.”

“Where are you even staying?” Jeonghan presses, and Jisoo purses his lips.

“…if you tell us, I’ll drive you there,” Seungcheol offers and Jisoo clears his throat.

“You can drop me off at the Jungnim station,” Jisoo tries to look aloof, but because he’s looking away, ears turning slightly pink, he doesn’t see Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchange a glance.

“Jisoo… that’s the area with the most bathhouses,” Jeonghan tries to say in a calm voice. “Are you staying in a _bathhouse_?”

“…it’s none of your business!” Jisoo tries to sound tough, but hot, frustrated tears well in his eyes, which kind of kills the image. “Now are you going to drive me or not?!”

“I lied,” Seungcheol says simply, ignoring Jisoo’s choke. “I'm not taking you anywhere. Now get out of the car, we’re going to talk.”

“I’m not getting out,” Jisoo argues, and Seungcheol’s eyes narrow, but just as he’s about to release his pheromones, he catches sight of the expression in Jisoo’s eyes, and his tensed muscles relax. He lets out a deep breath; how could he be so quick to forget how sensitive Jisoo would be now…?

“I don’t even understand why you want to leave, baby,” Jeonghan beseeches. “You can’t say that we know why you’re leaving, if you’re not even going to tell us.”

There’s silence, until Jisoo finally mumbles something, ears reddening once more.

“…what?”

“…you don’t want me,” Jisoo speaks quietly, but the quaver in his voice is clear. “I don’t… I don’t think you ever _really_ wanted me.”

“What are you-?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Jisoo looks up, eyes flashing with hurt tears and anger. “I know, okay?! You two prefer having each other! Sure, maybe at the beginning it was cute to have some omega tagging after you, but you’re bored of me now, aren’t you? That’s why… That’s why Seungcheol has never….”

He finally can’t help the sob from breaking out of his throat. “How can you try and tell me you want me back, when you won’t even knot me? When you two have been... have been having sex without me, behind my back? Look, I’ve already figured out that Jeonghan asked you to humor me, but Jeonghan, you need to consider Seungcheol’s feelings and-”

“You have it all wrong-”

“Let me _finish_ -!”

“It was _Seungcheol_ who asked me to date you!”

Jisoo pauses, unsure what just came out of Jeonghan’s mouth. He turns to Seungcheol, to see the alpha looking rather abashed, but firm in his resolve.

“How…?” Jisoo breathes; maybe he didn’t figure everything out after all.

-

_“Jeonghan, I… I have to tell you something.”_

_“Hm? What is it, Cheol?”_

_“I… I’m so sorry… forgive me.”_

_“Seungcheol?! Wh- What are you…? Get off the floor, you’ll hurt your knees!”_

_“Please, Jeonghan, I… I’m so sorry. I… I’ve fallen in love with someone else.”_

_“…what are you saying, that you-?”_

_“I still love you! God, I still love you, but I… your friend. The omega from last week. I… I can’t stop thinking about him. He’s… He’s everywhere to me. I still love you, but I feel like his… everything about him, it just… oh god, please, Jeonghan, please forgive me. I love you, I really do, but I…”_

_“…”_

_“…Jeonghan?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Why are you **smiling**?”_

_“Because, my alpha, you are far braver than I am. Because I feel the same way about him, but you’re the first one that was brave enough to bring it up.”_

-

“But… But…” Jisoo struggles to wrap his mind against the new truth he’s just learned. “But… if that’s the case… how…?”

Jeonghan observes the tension and Jisoo’s struggle, and wisely speaks up. “I’ll be inside. Cheol?”

“I won’t come back in until I have Soo with me,” Seungcheol vows, and Jeonghan nods before exiting the car and heading inside.

Jisoo isn’t sure if he’s more grateful or more terrified at being alone with Seungcheol, so he finally gathers some courage and looks up to meet his alpha boyfriend’s eyes. He’s taken aback at the amount of tenderness and love in them, and he clears his throat.

“Why… Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I… like what?” Seungcheol asks in surprise, and Jisoo swallows.

“Like… Like…” Jisoo struggles to explain, and then finally says what’s on the tip of his tongue. “…like you wouldn’t mind knotting me.”

Seungcheol lets out a pained sound and shakes his head. “Soo… I’m sorry if I ever made you think that I didn’t want to knot you. I’m so sorry, you don’t even know how bad I feel.”

“What do you mean, _think_ you don’t want to knot me?” Jisoo asks in frustration, angry tears springing into his eyes once more. “What, you think I’m stupid? I fucked you every possible way, and considered it lucky when you got a goddamn boner!”

He’s aware he’s screaming now, and at a very strong, very intimidating alpha, but he doesn’t care – why is Seungcheol _hurting_ him like this?

Seungcheol remains silent, until he finally speaks up. “It… It wasn’t your fault I wasn’t knotting, Soo.”

“What, you’re telling me you’re having issues in bed?” Jisoo scoffs. “You don’t seem to have that issue with Jeonghan.”

“…I… I was taking rut-suppressant pills,” Seungcheol confesses, avoiding Jisoo’s gaze.

Jisoo can’t even stop the shocked glance as he releases a heavy breath. “Wow… you were _really_ that desperate to not knot me? You… You took medication to stop yourself from knotting? I…”

He’s vaguely aware of the hypocrisy of the situation, but still, he’s so hurt and feels so _unloved_ , he can’t help but to let out a dry sob.

“I want to leave.”

“Please let me explain,” Seungcheol pleads, and Jisoo only agrees to listen mainly from how taken aback he is by the alpha’s gentle gaze and desperation.

“I… It’s not that I didn’t _want_ to knot you,” Seungcheol looks down, before slowly raising his head. “I… do you remember the first time we had sex?”

Jisoo blinks. “Y- Yeah. Why?”

“Yes, but do you remember _all_ of it?” Seungcheol pushes and Jisoo frowns.

“Well, I was pretty drunk and heated up that night. Most of it’s a blur… but I was so _happy_  the next day," he can't help the small, wistful smile tugging on his lips until he comes back to earth, and he focuses again on Seungcheol. "Why are you asking me this?”

Jisoo doesn’t understand why they’re talking about this, but when he sees Seungcheol heavily exhale, he knows something had to have happened.

“…I… I’m afraid of touching you now.”

-

_“Yeah, you like that? Fuck, you feel so good…”_

_“Kch… ahhh…”_

_“…Shua…?!”_

_“Ahhh…”_

_“Mine, mine, **mine** …!”_

_“Wait, Cheol, what are you-?!”_

_“ **Don’t touch him, he’s mine!** My omega, my mate, mine, **mine** …!”_

_“Seungcheol! **Cheol, stop!** Stop, baby, focus!”_

_“He’s mine, he’s **mine**!”_

_“Shit, I think you’re in rut! Seungcheol, stop, you’ll hurt him!”_

_“…ngh… hurts…”_

_“ **Seungcheol!”**_

_“Wha… What are you…? It… It burns! Jeonghan, what are you…? Oh god, why is there blood? **Why is there blood, Jeonghan?!** ”_

-

Jisoo stares. “I don’t… I don’t remember this.”

“Well, guess what?” Seungcheol smiles grimly. “I do. I remember wrapping my hands around your throat. I remember you begging under me. And… I remember you passing out in my arms.”

His voice catches and Jisoo suddenly realizes that Seungcheol is _shaking_ , lips trembling. “I… I felt like a monster. I _hurt_ you, Jisoo. I… I watched you faint in bed, while I fucked you like an animal. I didn’t care about anything and anyone, I just wanted… I just wanted to keep pushing in and out of you, and when Jeonghan finally managed to snap me out of it, I looked down and saw you and I… I vowed I would never, _never_ hurt you like that again.”

Jisoo feels his heart constricting. He strains his memory and he can’t be sure, but suddenly, as he thinks back to the flashes of memory he has of that wild, crazy night, he remembers clutching Seungcheol’s arms, remembers clawing at skin. The next morning, he was bruised and sore, but he was so happy at knowing he was finally with the two of his loves, it didn't occur to him that the previous night was that insane.

“I… I went into rut and had lost control of my alpha,” Seungcheol’s voice is tight. “I was convinced you would break up with me or even both of us the next day so I was so nervous, I… I was distant because I was terrified you’d never let me touch you again. But you woke up and was still so happy with me, and I realized… maybe it would be better if you didn’t let me touch you again. Because after that, all I could remember was blood, and your tears and… and…”

Seungcheol turns his head away and sits back down in the driver’s seat but Jisoo can see, from the mirror, the tears silently sliding down the alpha’s face. Jisoo’s heart hurts; all this time, he didn’t realize that Seungcheol was struggling to hide such a dark secret.

“That’s why… That’s why you’ll only sleep with Jeonghan willingly,” Jisoo clarifies, more to himself than to Seungcheol. “Because he doesn’t trigger your rut.”

“Yeah… Jeonghan saw how much I craved y- I mean, how much I wanted to touch you again,” Seungcheol’s cheeks redden, but he clears his throat and keeps going. “We started to have sex secretly, but I guess... I guess you found out."

Seungcheol's voice tapers off into a quiet, hurt whisper. Jisoo doesn't know how to respond, because he now wishes he hadn't admitted that he had seen the two of them together.

"Oh Soo..." Seungcheol's voice is thick and choked up. "I had no idea you found out... I... I'm so sorry. But you should know, it… it actually started some tension between us too. Because Jeonghan kept insisting that I sleep with him so that I didn’t harm you, but it hurt him too, that I was saying your name.”

Jisoo suddenly recalls the day that he came back to see his boyfriends in bed together. So that meant…

-

_“Fuck… Come on, give it to me, give it **all** to me…!”_

_“Joshua, Joshua…!" Seungcheol hissed into Jeonghan's ear. "Ahh, Soo… fuck, I want you, I want all of you...!”_

_“Please…” a sob tore out of Jeonghan’s throat. “S- Say my name too…”_

_“Let’s stop this, Han… I can’t keep hurting you like this.”_

_“No!" Jeonghan clutched onto Seungcheol biceps, gazing firmly into his lover's eyes. "I won’t let you go back and lose control with Jisoo again! If he leaves us I’ll never forgive you!”_

_“…fuck!”_

_Seungcheol couldn’t help a mix between a sob and a growl tearing out of his throat, and before long, he was madly pounding into Jeonghan’s sensitive warmth, as Jeonghan wrapped his legs around the strong alpha, neither of them noticing the heartbroken omega watching them through the slightly ajar door._

_“I love him…” Seungcheol sobbed into his boyfriend’s hair as he indulged in Jeonghan’s lithe body. “God, forgive me, I love him so much…”_

_“I do too,” Jeonghan agreed, pressing kisses to the side of Seungcheol’s hair. “I’m so scared, Cheol… we can’t lose Jisoo.”_

-

Jisoo just sits there silently, unsure how to process the information that’s been thrown at him. All this time, he thought Seungcheol didn’t want him, but now his reluctance at being on top whenever they made love makes sense to the omega. Jisoo can’t help but to feel his heart soften; there’s been misunderstanding on all ends.

“Seungcheol,” he finally speaks up. “I… thank you.”

Seungcheol looks at him in surprise, and Jisoo swallows.

“All this time, I thought you didn’t want me, but now… I have to thank you. This means that you actually weren’t sleeping with me because you… were trying to avoid hurting me.”

“…I didn’t think of how it would still hurt you,” Seungcheol mumbles, before looking up. “But still, Soo… I can’t do it. I can’t willingly put you in danger. I-”

“Seungcheol, how long have we been together?” Jisoo interrupts and Seungcheol blinks at the firm, determined light in the omega’s eyes.

“A… A little less than a year. Why?”

“When we first started going out, of course we’re going to be nervous, things will be new. But now… I trust you, Seungcheol,” Jisoo feels his throat clogging up and he makes sure to hold his tears back. He has to say this. “I trust you wouldn’t hurt me. Physically anyways.”

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol scrunches up his own face to avoid crying himself. “I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean… fuck, I could apologize as many times as I can and it still wouldn’t be enough for you to know how _sorry_ I am…”

“I already know,” Jisoo whispers, a soft smile on his lips. “I know now, Cheol. And like I said, I trust you wouldn’t hurt me in bed, Seungcheol. I wish you had just talked to me.”

He pauses and lightly chuckles. “I guess I’m one to talk, though, huh?”

There’s a warm, comfortable silence between them, as they just gaze at each other, reveling in each other’s presence.

“Also,” Seungcheol speaks up suddenly. “I’m sorry I snapped at you about the curry.”

“Oh,” Jisoo lightly chuckles. That seems so long ago now that he's learning all of this. “I actually forgot about that.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were let go from the academy, baby?” Seungcheol hesitantly leans out and Jisoo gazes at the large alpha hand before scooting forward in the seat so that his cheek can be cupped perfectly in the warm palm. Seungcheol doesn't say anything else, but the pain radiating in his eyes is enough for Jisoo to know. Seungcheol knows that if he knew what he did then, he would never have snapped at Jisoo the way he did that day; the alpha's heart hurts when he thinks back to that day, when Jisoo needed the two of them more than ever, and they left him.

“I was going to,” Jisoo mumbles, trying not to let the tears well in his eyes again. “I cooked us dinner, and you and Jeonghan didn’t want to sit and eat with me. I thought I was… I thought I was being too pushy.”

“Oh, baby…” Seungcheol fights the urge to cry again, before finally just going to the backseat of the car and pressing his forehead against Jisoo’s. “I’m so sorry… I… well, it’s not a surprise anymore I guess, but I was actually at your birthday banquet that day.”

“Birthday banquet?”

“I was… I was planning a surprise party for your birthday.”

“…my birthday is in a _month_ , Seungcheol,” Jisoo stares in disbelief and Seungcheol shrugs.

“Yeah, but I have to prepare now, the hotel banquet room at S Hotel is pretty popular, I had to make sure to rent out the room ahead of time, hire caterers, florists, videographers-”

“It’s a _birthday,_ Seungcheol, not a wedding!”

“-photographers, a DJ… well, you get it,” Seungcheol fidgets. “I just… I wanted your first birthday with us to be perfect, Soo. But that day we had a taste test with the caterers and I ended up throwing up when I ate the curry. So of course I came home and you had made curry and I was still feeling like shit… I didn’t realize that day you had been let go. If I knew, of course I would have sat and eaten with you. I would’ve eaten the whole pot if you were the one who made it.”

“So… So you weren’t mad at me?” Jisoo asks timidly and Seungcheol seems to want to embrace him, but he instead clenches his fists next to Jisoo’s slender shoulders.

“Hold me, please, _please_ ,” Jisoo begs, and before he can feel embarrassed at how desperate he sounds, Seungcheol lets out a strangled sob of relief before wrapping the smaller omega’s body and pulling him in towards himself.

“I love you,” Jisoo sobs into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I love you, Choi Seungcheol.”

“I love you too. So much, Jisoo,” Seungcheol gently strokes Jisoo’s hair. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so, _so_ sorry…”

Jisoo finally lets the stress of the past few months of feeling ignored and unwanted, and the stress of losing a job he really loved, to sink in and he begins to bawl in his lover’s arms.

* * *

The two of them enter the apartment to see that Jeonghan has already prepared dinner and for the first time in a long time, the three of them really sit down and talk, openly share how they’ve felt, how to solve their problem.

After dinner, Jeonghan and Seungcheol stand up and gently collect each one of Jisoo’s hands, making the shy omega blush, before they guide him to the bedroom and show him just how loved he really is.


End file.
